His Desert Flower
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Sakura just likes to worry him in general. Gaara likes to make her angry. That explains why they're together in the first place.


*Don't own Naruto*

_Italics mean what Sakura is thinking in her head_

_**Bold Ital. means inner Sakura**_

Hope all of you enjoy this story

It was so hot that Sakura thought she wouldn't make it after every five minutes that pasted by. She was coming back from the hospital, in Suna, to take her lunch break; after that she could go home for the rest of the day because there was literally no work for her left to do.

Sakura was dragging her feet to her apartment, more interested in an AC than food at the moment.

_I wonder what would happen if I just collapsed on the ground. _

_**Maybe it'll rain once we do that. **_

_Well… it might be funny if Gaara found me on the ground like that. He deserves it after calling my dinner last night a complete waste of his taste buds. Plus I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of weeks. That and my monthly shark week hasn't come around yet. (_hahaha sorry my friends and I came up with the shark week thing because it just explained everything in one go-around.)

_**True that! Besides I bet his reaction will be hysterical.**_

_Ya it would be pretty funny, but what about the people on the street?_

_**More collateral I guess.**_

Well that was Sakura's plan. She was just too tired to even make it to her and Gaara's apartment after working her graveyard shift after dinner; besides, she would feel better if she lied on the ground anyway (maybe under the shade if she could find any. Not that it would matter much considering that it would probably go from 105°F to 102°F).

Laying in sand might have felt sharp and painful for some, but after being held and made… a captive… at times by Gaara for so long, his sand always made her feel like it was: soft, protecting, and loving towards her; Like the feelings Gaara had for her.

For the past three years Gaara and Sakura had connected a lot through missions for Suna, or working with Suna. Over those years they had grown fonder and fonder of each other; what with Sakura breaking down Gaara's shell and for Gaara to make her feel like the most wonderful person in the world. (Corny I know. But that's love for ya ;))

They needed each other and realized after one fatal mission against Akatsuki, that they couldn't live without one another. Gaara had requested to the Hokage, more of a proposition, that Sakura stay in Suna with him. In return he would promise that Sakura would always be extremely happy there with him. Tsunade, only looking for the best for her student, reluctantly agreed saying, "but if she comes back here with one bad thing to say, it'll be your head. Both of them."

Sakura was feeling queasier and more nauseated by the second. She had to lie down before she fell down. Luckily she found a tree, with little shade, a few feet ahead of her. Too bad she didn't make it. She collapsed on the ground, one mere foot from the shade. It would have looked normal if someone glanced at her, if she were under the shade.

Only now there was mass hysteria going through the village as the on-lookers gasped at Sakura; they all knew that if Gaara found out she was in this state, there would be full out homicide to any person in a 10 mile radius. But it was too late; Gaara had been walking the streets of the village, headed for the Kazekage tower when he noticed his girlfriend, collapsed near a tree.

Konkuro next to him was shocked. Both ran up to her. Konkuro touched her shoulder, shaking it gently. "Hey, little sister (it was his nickname to her since that's what she seemed like to him. Kind of like Temari) are you ok?"

Gaara was about to pick her up, fear filling him, but let none of it out of his façade. She grumbled something then. Gaara gently turned her over, giving her a questioning look. Sakura peaked open her eyes to see him worried and upset over her.

_**Mwahahaha! That'll show him!**_

Sakura inwardly grinned to her self. But she hated seeing him this way and went into a dramatized moment to tell him, and the rest of the villagers that she was ok.

"JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Sakura dramatically put the back of her hand on her head "I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" she dramatically took in a gust of air, acting like it was the last one she would ever have. "YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE YOURSELF!" She grabbed onto Konkuro's collar yanking him down. "MAKE IT TO THE AC WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!" She threw Konkuro into the tree. "THE HEAT! IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME!" She then made little gurgle sounds, placing her hand on her head again.

She glanced up at Gaara noticing his glare would have killed anyone in its path; she tried not to giggle. Some of the villagers left, relieved it was nothing serious, while the rest quietly giggle at Sakura's tomfoolery. Suddenly Sakura no longer felt the ground beneath her and realized Gaara was picking her up bridal style.

That glare just seemed to be glued to his face, not even looking at her.

"You are so dramatic sometimes." Gaara said curtly, still angry at her.

"Well it's what you get for criticizing my dinner mister five stars!"

Gaara glared at her again which made Sakura feel small at the moment until she felt cool air hit her body, when she realized she was in the Kazekage's tower; his bedroom a matter-of-fact.

"Well they do say that taking a nice shower, does make the heat seem less...obvious" He had a sly grin on his face "and its even better when there's someone to share it with."

Sakura played innocent for the moment, "why, who is this person your talking about Gaara-kun" she said batting her eye lashes at him. "Are you cheating on me?"

Gaara got down to eye level with her, noses touching, when he kissed her so softly on the lips; it felt like butterfly wings were prancing against them. Suddenly she was roughly place on his should headed to the bathroom. But she didn't complain much, once the door closed.

(Later that night)

Sakura and Gaara were lying in bed, facing each other, while Gaara's sand played around them. Sakura was getting nervous about her constant stomach problems until she remembered one of the gifts Temari got for her; that's when she almost had a heart attack.

"Uuhhh… I have to go to the restroom." Sakura slid off the bed, trying not to run to the bathroom. She went under Gaara's sink and pulled out Temari's gift; a pregnancy test. She breathed in and out several times telling herself she could do this. It was no problem. NO problem.

_I don't think I can do this. Besides, Gaara doesn't want a baby! He has too many things going on right now as Kazekage; I don't want him to worry about one more person._

_**Your just giving yourself excuses not tell him. Just take the damn test, see what it says, then we'll figure out how to tell him later, if the answer is positive ok?**_

_O-Oh…ok. _

Sakura gulped, about to cry at the entire situation. It's not that she didn't want a baby with the man she loved, but she didn't want him to hate her for it.

Sakura read the instructions, twice; it said that it took about three minutes to read –a pink plus sign was positive, and a blue dot meant she wasn't. She made sure it had been five minutes exactly by the clock in the bathroom. (The clock was in there because they were always late when they ended up being in the bathroom together).

She slowly picked up the test, which took about another two minutes, until she flipped the test over –getting impatient for the answer. It was…positive. Everything came crashing down in that moment. Sakura was unable to move, not realizing she had been in there for twenty more minutes.

Normally Gaara understood Sakura and her restroom issues, and knew that she had never been in there for longer than 20 minutes. He knew something must have been wrong.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Sakura-chan…are you alright in there?"

Sakura was still immobile by the shock, unable to speak.

"Sakura?" Gaara whispered into the door. He slowly pushed the unlocked door open. He only saw Sakura move to stand up; her hands a blur, going behind her back.

"Sakura, what are you doing in here?" Gaara was moving slowly towards her, cocking his head side to side, trying to see what was behind her back.

Sakura knew she had to be careful when it came to hiding a secret from him; and to say that it was impossible, well it wasn't too far from the truth. Sakura tried to slide by him, hand behind her back. She tried to squeeze her way to the door.

"Oh…I was just thinking was all. Nothing to worry about." Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, is that so?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

Sakura thought she had a good chance of reaching outside the room, ready to escape; if she could make it that far. But his sand caught her around the waist; he grabbed her hand from behind her back possessively.

Her hand was locked tight around the small object, unwilling to let go of it.

"Let go of it Sakura." He whispered in her ear, kissing it.

Sakura grumbled in protest, hand clutching tighter around the small object, trying not to fall into the predator's clutches. But once he touched her lips delicately, the entire world was lost around her. If he wanted something badly from her, he knew how to persuade her. Sakura was still slightly dazed from the kiss, not realizing Gaara took the object out of her hand.

He studied the object with curiosity; but once he realized what it was, his sand was slowly dropping away from Sakura's waist. Sakura noticing this movement, saw that Gaara know knew her secret; to say he was shocked, was an understatement. She slowly backed away to the bed. She placed her back against the backboard of the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. She placed her head on her knees, looking at the wall, with just a few pictures of: herself and her friends, and Gaara and his friends.

She was too scared for his reaction, for his words, for anything he had to say. She just didn't want to know. She wanted it to be a secret from her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She peaked up, through her hair, to see that Gaara's face was covered with shock and, something she couldn't identify clearly. Probably because her eyes were covered with a film of tears, waiting to fall.

"Sakura…" Gaara said her name so quietly, still shocked by the turn of events. "I …–"

Sakura burst into silent tears, shaking. Sakura just couldn't bare to hear any words from him. He hated her; she knew he had to hate her. He had to put up with her and a baby now, plus his Kazekage work. She didn't want to hear the words of hatred towards her; she wouldn't be able to take it.

Suddenly she felt sand engulf her and was now held tightly in Gaara's arm; his head bent into her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I love you." He said it so softly, Sakura swore she misheard. But she wanted to believe, she needed to believe.

He lifted her chin up with his thumb, softly brushing away the stray tears. "I love you." He said it again, more clearly to her face. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She was so happy right now, but still, she needed to ask.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I don't mean to be a burden to you…I just didn't want…us (she softly touched her stomach then) to get in the way. If you like we can forget about it and I could lea –" But she was cut off by a soft pair of lips crashing into hers.

"You are never a burden to me. If anything, you keep me sane from day to day. I would love to have a child with you, because I just plain…love you." Sakura didn't know what to say to that but she smiled up at him, placing her head on his chest. She loved his heartbeat, it always calmed her down.

"Don't you ever dare say that you'll leave me. Ever." Gaara looked at her, begging her to promise, using his eyes. She giggled, giving him a kiss of her own. They went to bed after that long night.

(The next morning)

Sakura woke up to Gaara spooning behind her, sleeping softly. He had his hand placed on her stomach, protectively. She had to wiggle her way out from him, hungry for breakfast. She dug into a bowl of cereal and chewed happily, knowing know that her life was not going to end up badly and that she would live happily ever after (in her own little way) with Gaara.

"Hey you" Gaara yawned from the door way, smiling happily at her. He only gave her that smile when he was truly happy.

"Hello" Sakura said quietly from the table. She got up, putting her dishes in the sink, when she felt arms snake around her waist. His thumb softly rubbed her stomach, placing his face in her hair.

"How long…" Gaara whispered into her hair. Sakura only sighed in question "have you been pregnant?"

Sakura thought for a moment, calculating in her head. Gaara turned her around in his arms waiting for the answer.

"Umm…if I had to guess…about three or four weeks." Sakura said sheepishly.

Gaara smiled down at her, then got onto his knees and place his face against her stomach.

"Hi in there. I'm your Otou-san. The woman carrying you is your Okaa-san. She has a very mean temper," he whispered into her stomach. She lifted him up off the floor hugging him.

"Does this mean you want a baby then?" Sakura asked into his chest. Gaara chuckled softly, kissing her hair. "Hell ya" smiled Gaara.

(Three months later)

_I bet the entire world knows by now! Geez you tell two people and they blab it to every person they see. EVERY. PERSON._

_**What did you expect from Naruto and Ino? Seriously…you should have thought this through.**_

_Shut it!_

Sakura sighed tiredly. She had one week left to work at the hospital, even though Gaara despised the very idea of her working. Nonetheless, she being as stubborn as she was and did it anyway. Of course she knew better then to waste too much chakra and hurt the baby, and Gaara knew that too, he just worried.

_Why did he even ask me to go to this stupid restaurant for lunch anyway! Everyone is staring and it's starting to freak me out._

_**Seriously! Don't these people have anything better to do! LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE PEOPLE!**_

"There you are." Gaara sat down across from her, smiling suspiciously. Sakura eyed him warily, wondering what he was up to. Gaara started fiddling with his fingers.

_Is he nervous? _

_**He is just TOO cute sometimes!**_

"What's wrong Gaara? Are you feeling alright?" Sakura hoped he wasn't getting sick, it was the last thing she needed.

"Well, better late then never I suppose." Sakura looked at him, he seemed to be talking more to himself than to her.

Suddenly he got out of his chair and was kneeling next to Sakura. He reached into one of the Kazekage's cloak pockets and pulled out a velvet box. He gulped, then breathed deeply.

"Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura?" There was a huge 'awww' in the restaurant while Sakura blushed madly, hands shaking. She couldn't believe this! It was just too perfect!

Gaara opened the box reveling a medium sized ring, made of 14 karat gold, and a beautiful diamond in the middle, surrounded by extremely small cherry blossoms and leaves. It was beautiful and breath- taking. However, Sakura was lost in her own little world at the moment, until she realized that the entire restaurant, and Gaara, were anxiously awaiting her answer.

Sakura blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming until she leapt out of her chair, tackling Gaara to the ground "yes yes yes! A hundred times yes!"

Sakura was so happy that she couldn't believe it. Gaara held her by the waist lifting themselves off the floor while wolf whistles and hoots were yelled all about the restaurant. Sakura smiled widely at Gaara, while he glanced away, embarrassed by the situation.

(Five months later)

Sakura was getting closer and closer to her due date by the minute and Gaara was making sure she didn't move one finger, nay, one HAIR out of place. She was only allowed to get up to use the bathroom, otherwise, everything else was done for her.

She. Was. Bored. Out. Of. Her. MIND! Gaara was downstairs making her a salad, while Temari, Konkuro, Naruto, and Hinata, were out in the living room watching T.V. She needed to move. She got out as quietly as she could from the bed, making sure not ONE creak was made. Good thing she was a high class ninja. She gently pried the door open, lifting it up a little so it wouldn't squeak. She made it one foot at a time down the stairs.

_**OK. We're almost outside! Just past the living room doorway and out the back and we're home free!**_

Sakura clapped her hands mentally together. But she had to hurry considering Gaara was probably almost done with the salad. If he saw her out of bed, he would have a kanipchen fit.

Ok, so far she was past the doorway and down the hall to the back door. Her four friends were paying too much attention to the T.V. to notice her go past the doorway. Alright. Just a few feet more.

_Fresh air here I come!_

"Sakura! What are you doing down here!" Uh oh. She was in trouble. Sakura turned to face him waving her hands in front of her face innocently.

"Oh just walking around"

He was about to use his sand to carry her up the stairs when she dashed out the door into the backyard. It felt so good to have nice, non-stuffy air fill her lungs. Suddenly sand surrounded her and she was lifted back into the door. She passed the doorway with Naruto and Konkuro shaking their heads, and Temari and Hinata giggling.

"Oh no you don't. Your staying in bed." Gaara was pulling her by the hallway rolling his eyes at her.

"Ya well you apparently think everything is going to hurt me don't you!"

"Yes I do now go back into bed. I'll even bring your salad if you're good." Gaara smirked at her, he liked getting her angry.

"Why you! If you think that, then even your precious sand could hurt me, couldn't it!" Sakura smirked at her remark while Gaara glared at her. He was lifting her up the stairs with his sand when Sakura screeched in pain. The sand suddenly brought Sakura quickly into Gaara's arms. She was breathing heavily, clutching onto his collar for the life of her.

"SAKURA! Are you ok?" Sakura shook her head profusely.

"Th-The baby!" Sakura couldn't breathe, the contractions were hurting to much. She felt a dribble running down her leg. "My-my water broke!" None of the men knew what to do at the moment, even though Gaara had been practicing the last few months. He just froze, unable to think at the moment. The _women _of course knew what to do and grabbed the baby supplies and were leading Sakura out the door to the hospital until Gaara ran up, carrying Sakura bridal style, and to the hospital as fast as he could.

(five hours later)

Gaara was pacing back and forth in front of Sakura's room. He wasn't allowed to go in because the nurses told him he would just be getting in their way. Naruto and Konkuro tried many times to get him to sit down, or get something to eat, to calm him down. But he would just get back up again, worried.

"What the hell could be taking so long" Gaara sighed angrily.

"Relax Gaara. The nurses know what they're doing. Besides, Sakura is very strong so don't worry." Naruto told him while Konkuro nodded next to him. But Gaara couldn't help but worry nonetheless.

Sakura's yelling could be heard down the hallway, frequently making the men flinch at the noise. The girls however knew that this is what was supposed to happen, but were worried about how much yelling she was making. I mean they wanted to have children one day too, but this was starting to freak them out.

Suddenly it was silent and everyone heard the cries of a baby. Gaara rushed into the room next to Sakura's side in the blink of an eye holding her hand gently; caressing it.

Sakura looked at Gaara blurrily with a small smile placed on her lips. Gaara kissed her forehead while he smiled down at her.

"Mrs. Sabaku, the baby is healthy and we are just cleaning him up now." The nurse gently looked at the couple before her, happy for them.

"Him?" Gaara looked down at her. Sakura had been keeping the baby a secret from him, the first time she went in to have an ultra sound. Her being a medic-nin and all, knew exactly what gender the baby was while he was left in the dark; he had been anxious ever since.

"Yes." Sakura whispered quietly to him.

Gaara smiled gently into her hair sighing deeply, "we have a baby boy" Sakura could have sworn that Gaara seemed to want to jump up and down right then, but kept his cool as to not ruin his Kazekage title.

"Here is your baby for the happy couple." The nurse came in with a bundle of blue blankets and handed the bundle to Sakura.

"He's beautiful." Sakura quietly whispered. She tucked a strand of dark red hair out of the babies eyes; her eyes. Gaara's breath hitched at the sight; he couldn't believe that he was actually going to be a father.

"Would you like to hold him?" Sakura smiled up at him, so happy in that moment.

Gaara only nodded his head numbly, holding out his hands. Sakura fixed his hand placement as he awkwardly held the baby. If anyone had ever seen Gaara give a full blown out smile, would have said that they were lying. But there he was, smiling so fondly down at their child, happier than ever.

Naruto, Konkuro, Temari, and Hinata came into the room to look at the now cooing baby.

"Sakura, I –" Gaara turned around to face Sakura, about to hand the baby back when he noticed that her eyes rolled back into her head, and the heart monitor was beeping out of control. No one seemed to move at the moment. Suddenly the baby was taken out of Gaara's hands by a nurse, and the group was shoved out of the room.

The door was slammed closed. No one seemed to breathe or move at the moment. Gaara dropped to his knees in front of the door. He placed his hand against the door, breathing heavily. "Sa-Sakura" he couldn't believe what was happening. They were so happy only a few seconds ago, and now everything seemed to be ripped away.

He wanted to cry, to ball his eyes out, but he couldn't even do that. Shock was affecting him too much. Naruto and Konkuro lifted him up into a chair against the wall. No one said a word.

(Two hours later)

A nurse walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. "Kazekage-sama," she looked at the group in front of her who already seemed ready to morn.

Gaara lifted his face towards her. His façade was slowly breaking around his face which started to scare the nurse.

"Mrs. Sabaku is alright. This kind of thing does happen after child birth. Too much extraction of chakra to get the baby out was what had happened, causing her to black out. But she should be fine in the next couple of days. All she needs is some rest and relaxation, ok?" The nurse smiled gently at the group as all of them heaved a sigh of relief.

"May I go see her?" Gaara needed to see her, to feel her, to know that she was still with him; always and forever. The nurse nodded her head but told him to be quiet.

Sakura looked very peaceful on the bed, heart stable. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed, gently grabbing her hand in his, stroking it. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, getting adjusted to the room's light.

She looked to find Gaara next to her, just starring at her.

"Hello love" she said gently to him smiling at him.

He grabbed her gently placing his forehead against hers'; she was very confused. She felt something wet touch her cheek when she realized a single tear had escaped his eye.

"You promised me, that you would never leave me." Gaara spoke so softly.

Sakura realized she must have blacked out from child birth and realized that Gaara must have thought he lost her. Sakura placed her hands around his neck gently kissing him, which he gladly returned.

"You wouldn't be lucky enough to lose me." Sakura giggled at him as Gaara sighed into her neck. Sakura scooted over for Gaara to fit on the small bed with her so they could sleep happily in each others arms again.

(A few days later)

Once Sakura was released from the hospital, Gaara and her went for a walk through the park (with their new and very cute baby .) up to their apartment. People passed the couple while Sakura held the baby and Gaara was holding her hand. Some of the older ladies went up to see the baby and made little 'aww' sounds at how cute the baby was.

The villagers loved the baby and were won over when a butterfly landed on the baby's nose, and the baby sneezed so cutely. Right then I'm sure a new fan club was made.

Gaara and Sakura had never been happier with their lives right then and were so happy that they had ended up together. They wouldn't have changed any of it for the world. Well maybe except the part where they have a hyperactive child who Gaara had accidently lost in the grocery store one day –which had caused full blown out chaos throughout the village. That and not telling Sakura until they found the child. But that's another story.

Well I hope all of you enjoyed that story ^_^. I wanted to make it humorous and dramatic unexpected and well all kinds of things because I think a story should have at least three main effects that make it wonderful. Please review and have an awesome day.


End file.
